The Crimson Angel
by TheCorsair0
Summary: A few years after the events of Tenroe Island are made available to the public, Grimoire Heart returns under new management. Old friends and new ones will meet to face this foe head on. A new guild, known as Crimson Angel, will join the already standing alliance. Rating for anime style violence. Cover image is their guild emblem.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This will mainly focus on my own guild with links to Fairy Tail. I might post bios for them if you want. If you do want me to post them please tell me. On to the disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail, anime or manga._

* * *

Happy and Lucy watched as the rest of the team beat up bandits. Natsu was flying through them burning everything in his path and Gray was hitting them with random things made of ice. Erza had one of the bandits by the collar pinned against a tree.

"I ain't tellin' you nothing, lady" the bandit was saying.

Natsu looked over at him.

"Bad choice man." he called after knocking out another bandit.

"I would answer her now." Gray agreed.

Erza gave them her scary look and they both started apologizing. She turned back to the bandit.

"Where is your camp?"

"I can't tell you that."

She punched him through the tree and grabbed another bandit.

"Let's try this again. Where is your camp?" she asked the new one.

"About a mile that way." he answered immediately pointing away from the road.

Erza dropped him and he ran away along with every conscious bandit. The bandits all headed in various directions but Erza walked the way the bandit had pointed. They walked for about a mile before coming to a cave.

"How come they always are in a cave?" Lucy asked.

"Why, you scared?" Happy replied.

"You are the one hiding, cat" Lucy said.

Happy came out from behind Natsu.

"I'm not hiding. I'm just letting somebody else go first."

Erza led the way into the cave. They didn't see anybody until they got to the very back where an army of bandits was waiting for them.

"So you're the ones that attacked my men in the forest." the man in the front reasoned.

"I will give you one chance to leave here peacefully." Erza replied.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Get 'em boys."

The bandits charged at the four wizards. Gray threw his shirt on the floor and Natsu's hands caught fire. Before Gray could do anything, Natsu let out a roar of fire that burnt its way through the center of the charging hoard.

"Couldn't you leave some for the rest of us?" Gray complained.

"What would be the fun in that?" Natsu replied before charging into a fight with five bandits.

Slowly but surely, the bandits numbers thinned until the few that remained were too scared to keep fighting.

"I suggest you leave now. This is the last time I make this offer." Erza said again.

The bandits ran from the cave until the Fairy Tail wizards were left with just the bandit leader.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Erza asked him.

A knife flew from the bandit's hand towards Erza. She snatched it out of the air just inches in front of her face and threw it back at him, pinning his shirt to the cave wall. She walked over to him and ripped the knife out of the rock. Then, she grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him out of the cave. He bounced a ways and then rolled for a few feet before stopping against a boulder unconscious.

"That fight was boring. I was just getting fired up." Natsu complained.

"Those bandits didn't put up much of a fight." Erza agreed.

"Let's go find some more." Gray suggested.

"How about we go get the money from our client?" Lucy suggested.

"That's greedy Lucy for ya. Always thinking about the money." Happy said.

Lucy chased Happy back to their client. He was waiting in his home in Onibus for the news of their success. He paid them 100,000 jewel and they were on their way.

"500,000 just for beating up those weak bandits. That is almost as much of a steal as the 2,000,000 for burning a book." Natsu said.

"Somebody was paying 2,000,000 jewel to burn a book?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it was Lucy's first job and they wanted some book burned and were willing to pay 2,000,000 jewel. I declined though, because we never actually burned the book." Natsu explained.

They walked to the train station and everybody except Natsu climbed on board.

"Do we have to take the train?" Natsu asked.

"You can walk if you like." Gray said.

"I wish Wendy's troia spell worked and that she were here." Natsu mumbled as he climbed onto the train. "I hate trains."

The train took off for Magnolia and Natsu was hanging out the window trying not to puke.

* * *

On the other side of Fiore, in a giant floating castle, a cloaked figure was sitting on a throne. He glared as a woman slowly made her way to him. At least, she assumed he was glaring; it was hard to tell through the mask he always wore.

"What is it woman?" he snarled.

"The ship is almost complete. We should be able to move by tomorrow." she answered timidly.

"Why are you here then? Get back to building my ship."

The woman quickly ran back down the hallway she had come from. She assumed he was smirking at this point.

* * *

_Please review. This was my first story, I just posted the other one first because I found it while writing this one and decided to work on it a little. Name is from a deviation for fairy tail guild names so I apologize if you have this same name for your guild but I didn't check to see if other people were already using it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Corsair: Happy, would you like to do the disclaimer?_

_Happy: Aye, sir! TheCorsair doesn't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. All he owns are OCs and the plot of this and future stories written by TheCorsair._

_Corsair: Thank you, Happy. Now you need to go back to Fiore._

* * *

"Why are you here then? Get back to building my ship." The masked man said.

The man behind the door heard her running toward him. He ducked into a nearby room as she ran by.

"Only one more day," he thought to himself. "I should go tell Infernus."

He teleported across Fiore to a rather large castle in the middle of Oak Town. The entry hall was taken up by a café and behind that was an arena. Angela, a 25 year old girl that seemed to always wear the same blue dress, was sitting at the head table in the café. She turned when she heard something fall into the bucket behind her. The man climbed out of the bucket.

"You smell like alcohol, Charles. Have you been drinking?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Angela, where's Infernus?"

"Training with Terra in the arena. Why, is something wrong?"

"Just an update on Grimoire Heart's progress."

He ran to the arena, where he saw a 14 year old girl in armor beating up the 27 year old guild master.

"Infernus." He called.

The man caught the next punch and flipped her over his shoulder into the arena wall.

"We'll pick up another time." He told her.

Infernus walked over to Charles.

"What is it?"

"Grimoire Heart is ahead of schedule. I heard they only have one more day before their airship can move again."

"Go tell Pegasus to get ready. I'll go warn Fairy Tail." He turned back to Terra. "Pack your bags, we're going to Magnolia."

Charles teleported almost immediately. He reappeared inside the Blue Pegasus guild hall. This time he was a few feet in the air. He fell on top of Master Bob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry." He said as he got up.

"Well, what is it?" Bob asked.

"I bring news of Grimoire Heart." He said.

"They are ahead of schedule and will be able to move tomorrow."

"Ichiya, prepare Christina." Bob said.

"Right away." Ichiya ran off to some secret location where Pegasus stores Christina, the magic bomber.

Infernus was wondering around the guild hall. He had searched high and low for Michael and couldn't find him anywhere. Angela was sitting on a barrel watching him.

"Have you seen my cat?" He asked her.

She smiled a little, and he heard knocking inside the barrel.

"You trapped him in the barrel?"

The barrel exploded and a six foot tall, red and white animal that looked like a cross between a wolf and a body builder was standing with Angela on its shoulder. Its paws were curled into fists, and they were on fire.

"He looks mad. How long was he in there?" Infernus asked.

"I've been here most of the day." Angela replied. "He was sleeping in the barrel when I got here so quite a while."

"Come on. We have to get to Fairy Tail." Terra said as she ran past them.

The other three followed and they were soon standing at the entrance to the Guild Hall. Infernus turned to face the guild.

"We will go warn Fairy Tail. Perses take the rest of the guild and meet up with Pegasus. Try to slow Grimoire Heart down as much as possible. We need you to buy us a few hours to explain this all to Makarov."

They ran down the road. Michael sprouted wings and took off like an airplane before shrinking down to a more cat-like size. Angela and Terra followed suit and were soon flying high above Infernus. Infernus took one last look at his guild before following his friends into the sky.

"Hey, look!" Terra cried. "A train is coming."

"That poor kid reminds me of somebody we know." Angela said seeing the guy hanging out the window.

"Fly higher," Infernus warned. "before they see you."

The train slowly went passed them as they flew above the clouds. They arrived in Magnolia a few minutes after the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the train, Gray was trying to figure out if Natsu was still awake. He was poking him in the back, because Natsu's front half was sticking out the window.

"Gray, stop." Lucy said. "You're going to push him out the window."

"Are you sure he hasn't died yet?" he replied.

"He'll be fine." Erza said.

Happy pointed out the window.

"Those are some weird looking birds." He said.

They got to Magnolia and walked back to the guildhall.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team returns." Mira said.

Everybody turned and looked at them. Before they could sit down, they were bombarded with questions about how their job went. Everybody was focused on them and didn't notice the three other people walk in.

* * *

_I apologize for how short the chapters will be in this story. The entire story will fit into less than eight of these chapters and I didn't want to make it even less chapters. Anything ideas to improve the story, other than longer chapters, would be appreciated._

_-Corsair_


	3. Chapter 3

_Corsair: Gray, it's your turn._

_Gray: Corsair doesn't own the rights to many things in this story. All he owns is the story line and the OCs present._

Corsair: Thank you Gray. Time to head back, and please don't take your clothes off while you're here.

* * *

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy had just walked through the door when Mira yelled, "Fairytail's strongest team returns." They walked in and sat down just as Infernus, Terra and Angela walked through the door. Michael was floating behind them.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team, huh? So you have already forgotten about us, Mira?" Terra said.

"Terra? Infernus and Angela? Is that really you? Where is Nerio?"

"It has been a long time Mira." answered Infernus.

"Infernus?" Wakaba shouted. He spun around to see the three people. "What are you doing here? You left this guild to start your own, didn't ya?"

"We need to talk to Gramps." Angela insisted.

"Calm down, Angela. We still have enough time that the geezer can move as slow as he likes." Infernus joked.

An explosion shook the guild hall.

"Or maybe not, that sounded close." Terra said.

Natsu walked over to Wakaba.

"Who's this guy?"

"He was Fairy Tail's strongest wizard before he left. He became an S-Class wizard at the age of 14. Now he is the youngest wizard saint and guildmaster of Crimson Angel."

"I love the fact that you remember us, but we really need to speak with Makarov, like five minutes ago would be nice." Angela said.

Makarov walked down from the second floor of the guild hall.

"Who is here to see me?" He asked before seeing Infernus. "Oh, what is this about? Wait, where is Nerio?"

"Grimoire Heat is advancing on Magnolia as we speak. That last explosion makes me think they are already here. We set up a defensive perimeter around Magnolia, but that will only hold them for so long." Infernus said.

"Grimoire Heart doesn't even have a guild master." Wakaba said.

"We heard stories about a new Grimoire Heart forming and sent one of our guild members in as a spy. He identified Nerio as the new master, he is known as the Angel of Death to them."

"What does he want?" somebody asked.

"We aren't sure; we just know he had plans of attacking Magnolia."

"They are attacking our home town! We gotta fight Gramps." Natsu cried.

"Where are they attacking from?"

"They built a new airship. Blue Pegasus has joined us and are currently bombing it with Christina and our mages are dropping down on it from above. As soon as the ship got close to the city, Grimoire Heart's forces were going to drop down from the ship. I assume they are doing that now. I am afraid we must rejoin the battle now."

Angela grabbed the other two's shoulders and they vanished. Makarov turned around.

"What are you waiting for? We are under attack."

The Fairy Tail wizards yelled and charged out into the city. They could see the airship flying above the sea. Armies of the dark guilds were pouring into the city. Natsu's fists caught fire and the battle began.

Elsewhere Infernus was flying through the air.

"Come out and fight me Nerio." He shouted.

Shadow troops started appearing all around him. Infernus summoned fire around his hands.

"Fire dragon wing attack!"

He swung his arms and the fire flew outward expanding toward the shadow troops.

"Nerio, why won't you fight me yourself?"

"Because I don't have to. Soon my guild will destroy Fairytail and you along with it." A voice boomed from the airship.

A black orb appeared above the ship and started to grow. Once it reached a massive size, it shot towards the Blue Pegasus airship. Upon impact, it ripped the ship apart.

Terra saw the explosion and summoned her wings. She then flew up to join Infernus as he landed on the ship. They ran through the fight, trying to get inside as fast as possible. A tornado blew into their path. It dispersed and a mage was floating in front of them. A golden blur flew passed them and slammed into the mage.

"This one's mine. Now go." Angela commanded as she flew back into the air. The man flew after her sending tornadoes and gusts of wind at her. One sliced through her left three wings and she started to fall. Her other wings disappeared and she started to float. The air exploded behind him, sending him flying towards Angela. She started to glow gold and rammed into him. He fell through the airship and crashed into the ground. She flew after him and saw her guild mate fighting with him. She flew back to join the fight for the airship.

The man drew twin katannas out of thin air. He charged the wind mage, slicing and hacking, but the mage stayed just out of reach. With a yellow glow, the man's suit of armor was replaced by a pair of pants. He was now holding one sword.

"My armor was slowing me down. Now you die."

"You're cocky. Maybe a little too much."

The wind mage sent a blade of air at the man. The man dove out of the way and charged the mage. He swung the sword, but the mage was out of reach. The man flipped around and drove his boot into the mage's side, sending him flying into a nearby bolder.

"I am Pallas, Ex-quip mage of Crimson Angel, and you will not destroy Fairy Tail." He said before stabbing the mage.

Elsewhere, Infernus and Terra heard a man's voice.

"Hello Rain Woman."

The voice echoed down the hallway. They ran towards the voice and met up with Angela and two other guild members. They came upon a coliseum type room and saw many of their guild mates and Fairy Tail members lying dead on the floor. Juvia was facing a man wearing a black cloak and a skull mask.

* * *

_This chapter has been done for a while and I just never posted it. I was trying to post in sync with a friend of mine, so we would be ready to work on our joint story at the same time. If you haven't already, head over to The Ginger Ninga and read his story. Warning- he is even slower at posting than I am. As always, please review._

_-Corsair_


	4. Chapter 4

_Corsair: I have been able to post more often because of down time at school. This will probably go away soon and I won't be able to post very much, if at all. Now that the boring statement that nobody cares about is over, we go to Lucy, with the disclaimer._

_Lucy: Corsair doesn't own Fairy Tail. All that belongs to him are the events of this story and any and all OCs used in this story._

_Corsair: Thank you Lucy, now let's get on to the story._

* * *

Juvia was facing a man wearing a black cloak and a skull mask.

"Nerio, stop! Your fight is with me not her." Infernus started to run into the room.

"Stop! Don't come any closer Infernus."

Infernus paused and Nerio used the hesitation to put up a barrier on the entrance.

"Death magic" Terra explained.

Nerio turned back to Juvia.

"I have always wanted to see which of us was stronger, Juvia Loxar. I guess we get to find out."

Juvia swiped her hand towards Nerio and blades of water flew at him. Without moving, Nerio sent the water back at Juvia forcing her to dive out of the way.

"Surely they have told you who I am. Those weak attacks won't work."

Juvia's arm turned to water and sped toward Nerio. Once again the attack turned back before reaching him. It collided with Juvia, throwing her against the wall.

"I thought our battle would be much more eventful. I guess I will end your suffering now."

A wave of death magic was sent toward Juvia. Suddenly a solid black wall appeared and blocked the magic.

"There is only room for one dark wizard here, Nerio, and we both know who controls the shadows." A woman's voice called.

"Show yourself Arktos!" Nerio commanded.

Nerio's shadow twisted into a woman's shape. A woman wearing a matching cloak rose from it.

"What is the fun in that?" she whispered into his ear.

He spun around and she was gone. While he searched, she rose next to Juvia and helped her to her feet. A blade of water cut through the wall and Nerio ran toward the two women. Just as he was about to kill them, Infernus charged through the death magic wall with his sword drawn.

"If you had that blasted sword this entire time, why did you wait until now to enter this room?"

"So you remember the sword, where it comes from?"

"The demon we defeated a few years ago." Nerio said. "It was my first demon. I have created many since that one."

Suddenly, the ground shook and split at their feet. Terra climbed out of the hole.

"Terra too. It is becoming quite the reunion. Where is Angela?"

"Defeating the rest of your guild." Terra said.

"Terra, get Arktos and Juvia out of here. I can handle Nerio."

"I wanted to fight him." She complained.

Infernus's sword caught on fire and Terra quickly ran over to the two women.

"You think you can still defeat me, Infernus?"

"You were never my match, Nerio."

Nerio struck first, a wave of darkness sped toward the fleeing girls. Infernus dove in between the magic and its targets.

"Your fight is with me not them."

The girls ran through the hallway until they reached the opening. Terra sprouted wings and flew them to the ground.

Meanwhile, in the arena, Infernus was swinging at Nerio, always barely out of reach. Nerio caught his arm mid-swing and ripped the sword from his grasp.

Spikes shot up from the shadows Infernus was standing in. He leapt into the air and let out a roar of white light and fire. It blasted a hole through the center of the ship and took Nerio with it. Infernus dove out of the hole after him and his entire body caught fire. Nerio sprouted wings in an effort to keep from hitting the ground, but Infernus hit him as he fell from the ship and they both crashed into the ground. Nerio slowly rose back to his feet and saw Infernus was doing the same. A fireball shot toward Nerio, who threw up a wall of water just in time to block the attack. By the time the wall vanished, Infernus was already there ready to attack again. His knee caught Nerio in the stomach as he tried to escape.

"What was that about me not being able to defeat you, brother?" Infernus yelled.

Nerio rolled away from another attack. He got back to his feet in time for Infernus to punch him in the face. His mask shattered and he was launched backwards. He flipped in midair and floated just above the ground. A new mass of darkness was swirling around him. His right eye, which had previously been covered by the mask, was open and a dark red color.

"I haven't shown you my full strength yet, brother!" he spit out that last word like a curse.

The wreckage of his airship started to rise. It formed three different shapes. The first was a giant metal man wielding a club, the second was a rhino, and the third was a metal dragon.

"This is true power!"

Infernus turned his back to Nerio and faced the new threat. His wings sprouted from his back and he charged the creatures. As he flew, his body changed. Red scales formed all over his body with white spots down his arms and back. A white fire covered his body and he collided head on with the rhino. He burst out the back and spun around the face the other two creatures. The giant readied its club, and a cannon formed in the dragon's mouth. Infernus dodged the energy blast from the cannon, but the club smashed him into the ground. He started to rise, but Nerio kicked him and sent him tumbling across the ground. Nerio charged him, but Infernus was faster. He vanished and reappeared behind Nerio. A beam of white light larger than the two men slammed into Nerio's back. Infernus turned, once more, to the two creatures Nerio created. They both readied their weapons again. Infernus charged the dragon and then changed directions at the last moment. The giant's club smashed into the dragon's head. Infernus then burned through the giant's shoulder, and its arm and club came crashing to the ground. The giant tried to grab him with the other hand, but Infernus easily dodged the swing and blasted its chest with fire. The giant collapsed. The dragon was flying in circles. Its head was barely staying attached to its body, and it was firing randomly at hills and other landmarks. A quick blast of light detached its dented head from its body. Nerio was starting to stand back up from the blast when Infernus saw him. Infernus flew toward Nerio and landed a few feet in front of him. The dark energy was still building around Nerio.

"You can't defeat darkness." Nerio said.

The dark energy gathered together and sped toward Infernus. Infernus raised his hand like a gun and a single white laser fired from his finger tip. It punched straight through the dark energy and through Nerio.

"No brother, I can, for light vanquishes all darkness." Infernus told the collapsing body of his friend.

Infernus climbed onto one of the metal piles and waited out the rest of the battle. A few minutes later the fighting had died down and he heard a familiar voice calling for him. Michael, in his smaller form, walked out from behind the pile that used to be the rhino with his paws at his mouth.

"Infernus!" he called. "Where are you?"

"I'm up here." Infernus replied.

Infernus jumped down next to Michael, who then jumped onto his shoulder.

"You look beat, Michael. What happened?"

"I'm gonna wait and tell everybody at the same time. Terra always gives me stuff when she feels sorry for me." He said with a smile.

Infernus started walking back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

_Hey guys, Corsair here. As always please review. Also, check out The Ginger Ninga if you haven't already. His stories are decent, but he is lazy so if you do, beware the long gaps between updates. Corsair out._


End file.
